Operation: M.I.D.G.A.R.D.
"Massive Intelligent Giant Attacking Rare Dents" Operation: M.I.D.G.A.R.D. is the eighteenth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Wednesday January 27, 2016. Overview Yuki sees the usage of the Diode, the Machine capable of transfer the person's powers to another. Plot The Episodes begins with the Eggman assigning Yuki to test out the New Machine, the Diode. Yuki tries one of the Swat Trooper and Noel Armada and it worked. Eggman assigns Senna Kyodou to capture Paul Gekko to which Senna agrees with Hinako, Yuki's Neighbor. Rahab the Ocean Deity, contacts Eggman to use Yuki as a Experiment, to which Eggman agrees, which caused Yuki and Paul to runaway to the Kids Never Die. Pleased with the Game of Chase and Hide and Seek, Eggman sends Senna and the Egg Parade to participate in the Game. Yuki wished Paul and himself at the FOP Zone unknown the Egg Paraded catches them only to be transported into the FOP Zone where Fairy Idol takes place. Yuki wished for the FOP Zone version of Timmy's Clone. Cosmo of Dens (In Camera form) has to to show that the Timmy clone to keep Cosmo and Wanda busy and go to school for him while the real Timmy plays with Chester. Unknown to Timmy, while he had fun with Chester, Yuki's Timmy Clone sees Yuki and Paul being chased by the Egg Parade. Timmy Clone wishes Yuki and Paul at his backyard. Yuki thanks Timmy clone for the assistance. Timmy Clone realizes that he wishes for the FOP Zone version of the Galactic Empire to appear. Finally, FOP Cosmo and Wanda made Timmy Clone's wish come true thanks to the influence of the Fairy-clipse Cupcake as the Fairy-versary Muffin. The Real Timmy was too late to see the revival of the FOP version of the Galactic Empire. Yuki and Paul and the two Timmys hide as Jorgen von Strangle announces to all fairies that Da Rules say they have to be Godparents of the "dominant species" on the FOP Zone version of Hylians. The FOP version of Yuki Buxaplenty ends up getting FOP Cosmo and Wanda as godparents, and is for a time apparently the subject of his own Fairly OddParents opening song spoof parody. The Yuki's Timmy Clone, who considered the Real FOP Timmy as a genetic brother remembers Timmy's Godparents. The FOP Jorgen von Strangle a singing contest is held in Fairy World to determine who gets to be the first fairy godparents like FOP Cosmo and Wanda. Fortunately, it was revealed that Denzel Crocker just finished constructing a portal to Fairy World in his Crocker Cave that can take him there. Just before he could, Timmy knocks him out with sleeping gas, takes some fairy hunting tools with him and uses the portal, taking him to Fairy World. In the meantime, the singing competition dubbed "Fairy Idol" was taking place. The judges of the competition included Simon Sparklefield, Blonda Fairywinkle and Binky Abdul. The FOP Version of Bucket and Yipper sang the Disney's Under the Sea song causing the shocked and digusted judges to vomit. Even though Norm's unhappy being bound to the lamp again, he is happy that he got his revenge on Timmy and that he got Cosmo and Wanda jobless, believing he still won in the end. However, Chester suddenly appeared out of Timmy's closet, having heard everything about how Norm used him to hurt his best friend and is furious that he lied and tricked him like this. Chester then reminds Norm that he still has one genie wish left. The third wish which is the very wish that will suck Norm back into his wish. He then uses is to wish everything back to the way it was before he found the lamp. Norm grants Chester's wish, fixes the world's problems, makes the scientists and A.J. bald once more much to their disappointment and restores Timmy's and the fairies' memories as Norm is trapped in the lamp once more. Forgetting everything that has happened, Jorgen finds Norm's lamp and plans to use it as a urinal cake. Timmy once again has Cosmo and Wanda as his god parents but this time, treats them with respect again as he takes care of himself with his own needs. Afterwards, he gives Cosmo and Wanda the day off as he spends time with Chester. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kenta Yunfat *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Kenta Sakuramiya *Hayate Matoi *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Timmy Turner *Paul Gekko *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Bucket *Yipper *Cassandra Uzumaki *Timmy Gekko *Yuki Skywalker *Burai Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Uncle *DHFUTH *Grandfather * *Senna Kyoudou Debuts *Hinako Shijou *Julian Skylark *Orbot *Cubot *Kazuya Gekko Trivia *Operation: M.I.D.G.A.R.D. is based on Goomzilla's Movie, Luigi's Quest. Category:Episodes